Before the sea goes out you have a sip of the ocean
by Klainemomentsandmemories
Summary: A sequel to merman Blaine! Blaine and Kurt had decided to have a guppy who was growing up everyday but what happens when he sneaks off into the ocean alone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- I'm Back everyone with the sequel to merman Blaine! I hope you all enjoyed the last story and hopefully here to read the sequel. Okay so quick heads up - Blaine and Kurt do have a baby (Guppy) but don't ask how Merpeople actually have guppies because I have no idea! **

* * *

Over the past five years Blaine and Kurt's relationship had been nothing but love. The arguments were always resolved and ended in a make up kiss, so overall life in the water was perfect for the couple. In fact to add to the perfection, Blaine and Kurt had decided to have a guppy who was growing up everyday.

After Blaine lost his seahorse -after one day. Kurt had promised they'd get him another one which never did happen so now five years later, their son was named bubbles. Today was Bubbles' birthday and Kurt had prepared everything ready whilst Blaine went off to get Their son and his friends.

"I've got no idea where he is." Kurt mumbled to Cooper, looking up to the older boy. "He's your brother, you should know where he is." He added.

Cooper laughed lightly and shook his head, trying to sneak a piece of cake. "No way Kurt. He's your husband so you should know, besides he always comes back."

At that point Blaine came swimming in with his sons hand in his, swimming behind. "Tell Papa what grandma bought you, Bubbles." Blaine whispered, kissing the guppies hair.

Bubbles giggled shyly as he swam over to Kurt, nuzzling closer and holding his hand out. "Pool." He smiled, showing Kurt the pearl in his hand.

"A pearl, sweetheart." Kurt corrected softly, pushing bubbles hair back gently to kiss his forehead. "It's beautiful Bubbles." He cooed.

"Ya." Bubbles smiled, sucking on his thumb as he swam over to place his pearl down in a box to keep it safe. "Coo!" He grinned, hugging onto cooper.

"Happy birthday, Dude." Cooper laughed, ruffling Bubbles hair and looking down at the guppy's tail. "Going to be a big boy soon like your Papa. Not daddy, he's still waiting to grow." He whispered, earning a giggle from bubbles.

"Mom, Cooper's making fun on my height again." Blaine pouted, looking up to his mother.

"Blaine don't tell tales and Cooper behave, there are lots of Bubble's friends here and if you teach them anything rude I'll get the blame." She warned, looking between the two.

Blaine swam over into Kurt's arm, resting his chin on his husbands shoulder. "No fair. I'm not that short, right?"

Kurt smiled down at Blaine and cuddled close to him, kissing his curls before silencing at the question. "Okay let's play some party games." He nodded, tugging Blaine over to sit everyone In a circle. "Blaine I meant the guppies, you can't play sweetheart."

Blaine stopped swimming when he was told not to play, instead he sat beside Kurt with a whine. "But I like playing." He nodded. "I won't cheat."

"Shush." Kurt giggled, putting a finger on Blaine's lips. "No playing for Blainey." He cooed, kissing the merman's nose.

Bubbles giggled as he sat down in the circle, his small tail behind him creating tiny waves. "Papa, Daddy." He said as he was sat down. "Star."

Blaine looked down at Bubbles and quirked an eyebrow, sitting down beside their son. "Star? What star baby?"

"Star." Bubbles nodded, along with everyone else in the circle. "Star game, peas?" He said as he cuddled against blaine.

"Ohh, Start." Blaine said in realisation what bubbles was trying to say. "Okay Buddy, you can start." He nodded, handing the present to be passed around. "Good boy."

Bubbles giggled and kissed Blaine's cheek, waiting for the present to come around in hope to get it when the music had stopped. He pouted when the first layer was torn off by his friend, looking up at Blaine.

"Ah ah, smile. Doesn't matter if you don't win Bubbles." Blaine whispered, followed by a kiss to his hair. "Be a good sport."

As the game went on, Bubbles had finally won one of the gifts hidden in a layer of seaweed. He's shown Blaine about seven times so far, still excited he'd won. "Look Daddy." He grinned.

"I know. You're such a clever boy." Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around his son. "Papa and I are going to take you somewhere tonight, yeah?" He added softly. "Then you can stay at Luke's house tomorrow."

Bubbles listened to Blaine with a smile, turning around as they went off to play the next game. He stayed behind for a second, hugging Blaine then Kurt. "Thank you Daddy and Papa for my party, love you." Bubbles smiled before swimming off.

"Babe don't cry." Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him softly. "Happy tears?"

Kurt nodded as he held Blaine close, kissing back before pulling back to look into his eyes. "He's growing up so fast." He whispered.

Blaine shook his head, kissing Kurt's nose. "He's only four, Kurt. He's mature for his age, like his Papa but he's still young." He whispered. "He's not stupid, he knows he has to stay with us or a parent until he's at least thirteen." Blaine added, oblivious to bubbles following one of his friends out into the waters alone.

A/N:- First Chapter Done :) Hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to update whenever possible, any ideas you want to happen at any point of the story feel free to suggest!


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you all for coming, I'll fetch the birthday to thank you all too." Kurt said with a smile as his tail swished behind him, making his way to Bubbles room. "Guppies?" He cooed, eyes widening. "Where's bubbles?!

Blaine had to stall the guests as Kurt went off and he wasn't awful at it but wasn't good either, the point was basically he was terrible at it and pretty much the whole room knew the second he started speaking. "So, I lost my seahorse." He nodded quietly, trying to think of what to say.

Cooper rolled his eyes and threw a piece of coral at Blaine's tail. "Hush up Blaine. We know you lost him, that was nearly six years ago."

"Cooper." Blaine whined, rubbing his tail and flopping down onto a rock. "I'll tell everyone what happened so you hush and let me tell everyone." He nodded, sticking his tongue out childishly. "Okay. Kurt and I were swimming back from our date and then I asked if we cou-"

"Blaine!" Kurt called as he swam down and into his husband quickly, knocking Blaine clear off the rock and interrupting his story.

"Eeek!" Blaine squeaked as he fell, pouting up at Kurt as he rubbed his head. "Kurt that hurt..I was telling everyone about my seahorse."

Kurt shook his head quickly and pulled Blaine aside by his tail, fixing the merman's curls. "Bubbles is gone! No it's my a joke before you ask, this is serious Blaine. We need to find him, Now!"

Blaine flopped down as Kurt pulled him, brushing himself off when he was let go of before his eyes widened. "What?! Where is he?" He asked quickly.

Then, both the of the mermen's eyes looked out into the ocean suggestively. Kurt being the first one to talk. "You don't think..." He trailed off.

"No..he wouldn't. We've told him loads of times and he..he just wouldn't Kurt." Blaine replied, tugging Cooper aside. "Cooper!"

"Blaine Be carefu-"

"Cooper shush." Blaine said quickly, ignoring his brothers frown. "Bubbles has gone and we don't know where. He could've gone swimming in the ocean but he wouldn't, would he? Oh god I don't know, maybe he's hiding? Yeah?" He rambled, silenced by Coopers finger on his lips.

Cooper shook his head and pulled Blaine into his arms reassuringly. "Come here bro." He whispered, rubbing his back. "I'll control the crowd and you and Kurt go find bubbles."

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's curls before tugging him out into the ocean quickly to find their son.

* * *

Bubbles swam behind his friend as quickly as he could to try and keep up. He had only just turned four today whereas Luke was now six. "Luke, maybe we should go back.." The younger guppy said quietly, playing with his tail. "My Daddies will be looking for me."

Luke shook his head and pulled bubbles over to the edge of a water cliff, looking down to a pool of sharks. "No way. Come on, this is awesome Bubbles." He grinned. "My present to you. Happy birthday!"

Bubbles eyes widened at the sharks visible, shaking his head quickly as his tail started shaking. "We're not allowed to be here.."

"C'mon, look they're perfectly fine!" Luke assured, nudging bubbles forward a little. "Say hi to them and they'll know you're a friend, not food."

"But-"

"Don't be a shrimp." Luke mumbled, rolling his eyes. He loved Bubbles as his friend he did but he was the adventurous one and thought bubbles needed to be a little more out there too.

"I like shrimps.." Bubbles replied quietly, yelping when one of the sharks came swimming up towards them with a jaw full of sharp white teeth.

"Swim!" Luke shouted, swimming as fast as his tail could take him, ending up a few paddles away from his friends house.

Kurt jumped as Luke swam into him, tilting his head before frowning. "Luke what are you doing out here?" He asked slowly. "Where's Bubbles?"

Luke panted quickly and held onto Kurt tightly, he didn't bother hiding his fear because right now he was terrified. "There." He replied, pointing behind him.

Blaine looked up to where Luke was pointing and shook his head. "It isn't a joke Luke. Where is he?" He asked with a frown of his own.

Luke turned around with wide eyes, gasping loudly when Bubbles wasn't behind him. "He was there! We went out and there were sharks and then B-"

"Whoa whoa, What?!" Kurt exclaimed at the mention of the two going to the forbidden area of the waters. "You went to the sharks territory! What were you thinking, you're only guppies!"

Blaine shook his head and held Kurt close to his chest as his husband began crying. "Babe, Babe. Shush, we'll find him and he'll be safe, I promise."

Kurt sniffled quietly and nodded, looking up at Blaine and kissing him weakly. "Okay.." He mumbled.

"I'll help you, Sir." Luke nodded quickly, looking up at Blaine.

"No Luke, it's dangerous down there. You need to stay safe, go to our house and stay with your mother. Understood?" Blaine replied, rubbing Luke's back gently and smiling a little as the guppy swam home.

Kurt took a deep calming breath and held onto Blaine's arm tightly. "The sharks are friendly right?.."

Blaine shrugged, holding Kurt close as they swam to where Luke and Bubbles had gone. "They don't hurt us, Merpeople. We made a deal with them ages ago that they stick to their territory and we stick to ours, no crossing each others."

When they finally reached the entrance of the sharks territory, Blaine could feel Kurt tense up. "Baby, relax for me? I promise he'll be okay."

Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly and led him down into the dark caves of the sharks, trying to keep calm as they were approached.

"Dinners ready Boys." One of the sharks snapped, circling the two mermen slowly. "Who's first?"

Blaine shook his head quickly and held Kurt close. "We're not here to take your territory or destroy it, nothing." He assured, looking up at the sharks circling them. "We..our- our son, he swam off and we think he-"

"Ahh, you lost your guppy?" Karofsky grinned, showing his sharp set of teeth off teasingly. "Short, purply blue tail and weird curls?" He nodded.

Kurt looked up immediately and nodded. "What have you done to my guppy?!" He shouted, whimpering as Blaine pulled him back.

"Shush, don't shout baby. Stay calm." Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's hair. "That's him..Bubbles."

"I don't care what he's called." Karofsky shrugged, looking up at Blaine. "You just focus on keeping your man quiet, fishy."

Blaine held Kurt closer, kissing his forehead as he whispered to him soothingly. "Please..where is he?" He asked, trying to keep calm knowing it was a loosing battle he'd fight otherwise.

Karofsky shook his head, looking between the two fish. "I'll give you back your guppy but not without charge.."

Blaine nodded quickly. "Anything!"

A/N:- I'm having loads of fun writing this story now! No writers block so far so Whoo. Obviously you've guessed..maybe. That the jocks are the sharks and Bubbles has been taken! :o *Gasp* Next Chapter will most probably be up tonight and the Next Hopefully! Any ideas what the favour is that Karofsky wants?


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine made sure Kurt was securely in his arms as they followed Karofsky down deeper into the water in order to find bubbles. "He's only a guppy..four today. Just please don't hurt him." Kurt whimpered.

Karofsky rolled his eyes and looked up at Kurt. "If you're going to speak for the whole journey please tell me now, we'll be happy to make you our dinner." He snapped, leading the two down into his room. "Now if you want your ridiculously named guppy back, you're going to work for me. Understand?"

They nodded. Blaine still pouting about Karofsky saying Bubbles had been named ridiculously. "It was my seahorse." He nodded.

"What are you talking about Curly?" Karofsky groaned, slapping the merman's tail with his own. "If you want to go and play with the seahorse, go. Your husband will make a tasty treat without you."

Blaine silenced, deciding it wasn't the time to discuss his seahorse so instead just listened. "What do we have to do?" He asked softly.

"Glad you asked." Karofsky nodded, tugging the two closer. "You'll work here day and night, cleaning and making sure the place looks spotless."

Kurt smiled a little. "That's not too bad, I do that everyday at our house anyway." He nodded, stopping talking when he saw Karofsky glare.

"That's only the start of it, Fish." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. "You'll go out and find the rare diamond and if you don't die or get killed whilst doing it, you can have guppy back."

Blaine nodded, holding Kurt's hands in his protectively. "Can we at least see him?" He asked quietly, he missed his son already after a few minutes and was worried sick about him, along with Kurt.

"Mmhm. You can take squirt on your journey, make it more fun and harder for you to all get back." Karofsky replied, smirking as he opened a cage releasing Bubbles.

"Daddy, Papa!" Bubbles called with a loud sniffle, attaching himself to his parents tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for swimming off and, and it won't happen ever again I promise." He whispered tearfully.

Kurt held Bubbles protectively in his arms, kissing his forehead. "Oh god we were so worried about you. Don't ever swim off like that, bubbles. Ever."

Blaine stroked Bubbles hair gently and cupped his cheeks, examining his face to check he wasn't hurt physically. "Cuddle Papa, Baby. Stay safe and don't leave our side."

Karofsky rolled his eyes at the family moment, shaking his head. "Freaking Charming. You have four days, fish. You bring back the diamond or your species is over and all that will be left is a single fish bone." He smirked evilly, escorting the two mermen and guppy out their territory. "Whoa whoa, one of you are staying to clean and work here."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and shook his head. "Babe you can't. I don't want to leave you alone."

Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine's cheek. "One of us has to Blaine and your cleaning isn't the best anyway. Please? I'll do it."

Karofsky laughed coldly and shrugged, pulling Bubbles out his fathers arms. "How about you Gup? You want to clean for us here?"

* * *

Blaine sighed heavily, holding Bubbles close to his chest and rubbing his sons back gently. "Our little guppy. Don't ever swim off like that by yourself." He whispered firmly, kissing Bubbles nose before turning to Kurt. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Kurt shook his head, already starting to swim off in the direction home. "We're dropping Bubbles back home to stay with your parents and then we're finding that Diamond." He answered with a shrug. "We have to Blaine, I'm not taking Bubbles with us."

Bubbles swam out Blaine's arms to go over to Kurt, holding his dad's hand. "Papa, I can help yo-"

"You're too young, Bubbles. Besides I think you've had quite enough of an adventure today." Kurt interrupted, squeezing his sons hand gently.

"No but Papa, my friend knows how to get to the diamond." Bubbles replied reassuringly in hope his father would listen and take his offer. "Please?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, stopping Blaine by tugging his tail. "Your friend?" He asked slowly. "Who's your friend? I don't want you hanging out with people too many years older than you, Bubbles.."

Blaine shook his head, holding Kurt back against his chest and kissing his shoulder. "Listen to him, baby. Even if it's nothing just let him speak. Tell us Buddy."

Bubbles smiled a little and swam into Kurt's arms, playing with his fingers. "My teacher Mr Raymond, he knows how to get there. He tells us all about it in class."

"So your 'friend' is your teacher, Mr Raymond?" Kurt asked softly, kissing Bubbles cheek. "Sweetheart, are you sure it's not just a story?" He sighed.

Blaine smiled a little at the happy look on their guppy's face, nodding softly. "Let's do it. Come on Kurt, let's face it we need all the help we can get and this guy may be the only one who actually can help us."

Karofky tugged Bubbles backwards by his tail, pushing the guppy into a dark cold cage until he was needed for work. Kurt and Blaine were allowed five minutes with him to talk before they had to leave to find the diamond.

Kurt held onto Bubbles hands protectively, kissing them gently as he listened to Blaine and his son. "Good boy Bubbles, I promise you're okay."

"Where's your teacher, Bubbles?" Blaine asked, reaching a hand through the bars when bubbles was locked back up, stroking the guppy's hair.

Bubbles sniffled a little and leaned into his dad's touch. "He lives a few rocks down from us, the one papa made me go to for tutoring. That house."

Kurt thought for a second before nodding. "Ohh, I know where you mean now. We could try there Blaine, I'm sure he'd know something."

Karofsky rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine and Kurt up away from the cage, whilst tugging the cage back down to the bottom of the ocean.

"You have four days to bring the diamond back, four days."

**A/N:- My poor Guppy! This chapter was a bit all over the place towards the end because I changed it a little but hope you all understood okay. If not:- Blaine and Kurt have to bring Karofsky a diamond within four days and had to leave Bubbles to clean and work for the sharks**.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:- Okay Blaine and Kurt's hunt for the diamond begins. I was thinking of including a Whale because it could be interesting, but I've got a phobia of them so Eeek, don't know.

Tiny tiny bit of angst but Pfft, not really. Jealous Blaine has an outburst but not really angst. :)

* * *

Kurt paddled behind Blaine as they came to a stop after being to visit Bubbles teacher, Mr Raymond. They had been swimming for the past hour and they were both looking for a path to show they were going in the right direction. "Blaine are you sure we're going the right way?"

Blaine looked up over his shoulder at Kurt, nodding a little. "Yeah we are Baby, promise." He assured, smiling reassuringly as he took Kurt's hand. "We could ask for directions?"

"Mmhm, we could since there's so many fish around to ask." Kurt said sarcastically with a sigh, hiding his face in Blaine's neck. "Sorry.."

"Don't apologise. I know you're worried about Bubbles, I am too but we've got to keep going." Blaine said softly, holding Kurt in his arms before smiling. "See Kurt, there are fish around." He added, gesturing to a dolphin circling them happily.

"Hi!" The dolphin greeted, pushing his nose against Kurt's cheek then Blaine's curls. "I'm Sophie!"

Kurt blushed a little and hid back in Blaine's neck, looking up at the chirpy dolphin. "I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine." He introduced softly. "We didn't mean to disturb you.."

"Hi Kurt, Blaine." Sophie greeted, her tail paddling behind her excitedly. "What? Oh right no no, you didn't. I saw you and your tails are gorgeous so I came over to get a closer look."

Blaine looked down to his tail with a shy smile, then back up to Sophie. "Thank you." He chuckled as he tried to keep up with her energy.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Sophie smiled as she swam circles around the couple. "Are you here to visit a friend?"

Kurt shook his head and pat Sophie's head with a small smile. "No, we're looking for a diamond..it's really important we find it.."

Sophie nodded, pushing her nose up against Kurt's excitedly. "I'll help you!" She grinned, batting at the merman's tail. "Which diamond is it? Maybe I could help you find it?"

Blaine tugged Kurt into his arms so his husband wasn't nose to nose with the dolphin, shaking his head. "It's a Ruby. We can find." He mumbled, a small amount of jealously building up.

Kurt rolled his eyes and nuzzled into Blaine's protective embrace, smiling a little. "We'd love your help, Sophie. That would be great." He grinned, turning around to flick Blaine's nose. "Right Mr Jealous curls?"

Blaine squeaked and rubbed his nose quietly with a submissive nod, mumbling a 'Yes' in response. "But Kurt's mine so don't-"

Sophie grinned and swam back around in circles, interrupting Blaine mid-sentence. "Really? Thank you! I promise I'll help you to find your diamond and I can keep you entertained, I'm practicing for our talent show." She rambled excitedly.

This was going to be a very long day.

After a few hours, Sophie finally managed to stop talking however changed to squeaking right in Blaine's ear as she swam behind the merman, occasionally bumping into him.

Blaine's temper was good..usually. He'd _very_ rarely get annoyed to the point of shouting, especially at Kurt or Bubbles but this dolphin was getting annoying. Merpeople have beyond a million nerves and Sophie was getting on every single one, but he kept his mouth shut until what felt like the hundredth bump.

"Do you not have eyes to see where you are swimming because I swear, you are getting on my last nerve! My son is being held hostage by a group of sharks and unless we can find this god damn diamond, we may never see him again!" Blaine exclaimed, his face bright red as his breathing became heavy and off beat.

Sophie froze as she was shouted at, her tail flopping below her, watching as the merman's temper escalated. "I-I'm sorry.." She began, shaking her head. "I didn't know your son was in that situation...I should've stayed at home, I'm making this harder for you both, I'll leave now it's fine an-"

"It's not fine." Kurt interjected with a small frown, rubbing Blaine's back to calm him down from his outburst. "Go have a swim sweetheart, cool down and then catch up with us yeah?" He whispered, watching as his husband swam off. "I'm sorry about that Sophie..he doesn't usually or hardly ever shout. He- we're just both on edge knowing our son is at risk and we have limited about of time to find him.."

"I'm really sorry Kurt, I should've been more careful when I was swimming and not bumping into Blaine. I didn't know about your son and I promise I'll help you find this diamond if that's what it takes to get him back." Sophie assured seriously, nodding a little as her eyes glanced over to watch Blaine swim around to calm himself down.

Kurt nodded and pat Sophie's head gently, rubbing her fin. "It's okay, Don't worry. I'm really grateful you're helping though and Blaine is too, he's just a little-"

"Stressed." Sophie finished softly, nodding in understanding. "I get it Kurt, I would be too if I was in either of your positions, come on though. Let's get moving, times ticking."

Kurt nodded and reached over to grab Blaine's hand, tugging him over into his arms. "Blaine we're going honey, you need to apologise to Sophie don't you?" He whispered, brushing his curls back.

Blaine swam closer to Kurt and mumbled against his chest childishly as he looked at Sophie. "Sorry.." He murmured, sulking in Kurt's arms. "Better?"

Kurt giggled softly and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's curls as the three began to swim again.

"Yes Baby, Better."

**A/N:- Sorry for the long wait for the update! I'll try to update again this week. Has anyone got any ideas for a fanfiction they won't written - plot wise. I'm open to absolutely anything...I think :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary after having a long period of not updating. Kurt and Blaine are currently looking for a Ruby to free their son, picking up a dolphin - Sophie on the way! Thank you to Ronnyangel88 for the message to get me to update :) _**

"Blaine, Kurt! I've got it this time, I've got it quick, Look Look!" Sophie squealed as she circled the rocks quickly, swimming back to the couple. "C'mon!"

"Is this another pebble that happens to be red?" Kurt asked with a soft sigh, following behind the dolphin. "Sweetheart, That's not the Ruby. Close…but not it." He said slowly, stroking her fin. "Come on, let's keep going."

Sophie pouted after being so sure that this time she'd found it, still a little weary around Blaine after his outburst knowing if she'd found it he'd be so happy, in fact happy didn't cover it. They'd both be filled with hope to get their son home. "Sorry Kurt…I thought it was."

Blaine shook his head slowly and took Kurt's hand, looking up at Sophie. "It's alright, we know you're trying to help Sophie. Let's keep looking, Hm?" He said softly, kissing Kurt's cheek as they swam a little further.

* * *

Karofsky laughed harshly as he swam back to the group of sharks, shaking his head. "The fish aren't back then yet? Left their poor little guppy alone, right Bubbles?" He smirked, tugging bubbles over by the end of his tail.

"M-My Daddies will be back for me, sir." Bubbles said quietly with a sniffle, rubbing his tail. "Please don't hurt me. I've done everything you wanted." He whimpered.

"Your /Daddies/ won't make it back, not alive at least." Karofsky whispered to the guppy, sending him back to cage. "Got it? Now stop talking and go clean your cage up, disgusting animal."

Bubbles swam to his cage, quietly talking to himself before interrupted by a tug on his tail, Karofsky demanding to know what he said. "T-That my daddy says I'm not an a-animal, I'm a beautiful guppy and they love me lots and lots."

The group of sharks surrounding Bubbles soon began laughing, mocking the guppy harshly as he was made to swim back to his cage. "You can tell his parents are queer. Oh you're beautiful, our little baby. Obviously bent." Karofsky scoffed.

Bubbles swam to his cage quietly before frowning and swimming up to slap the shark around the face with his tail. "My daddies are perfect as they are, don't call them…those words."

Karofsky face was now painted red with anger, grabbing the guppy by his tail and dragging him to the cage. "Stupid little fishy can't take the truth about his dad's." He spat as he threw Bubbles to the back of the cage. "It's fine, I'll get the last laugh Squirt. Your dad's won't get back and you can work here forever with us, Hm? I know the exact job for you." He smirked.

* * *

Kurt groaned softly as he swam behind Blaine, holding his hand tightly. "B, I'm tired. Can't you carry me?" He whimpered, wrapping his arms around his husbands neck. "Please before I fall asleep."

Blaine smiled fondly and nodded, hoisting Kurt up and stroking his tail. "Okay baby, hold on then yeah? Have a sleep and I'll wake you up if we find anything." He whispered, swimming behind Sophie with Kurt falling asleep on his back. "Kurt's asleep, Sophie so try to quieten down a bit until he wakes up."

Sophie turned her head a little and nodded, smiling brightly at Blaine and nuzzling into his curls before swimming off again. "Okay, I'll shush. I promise I won't wake him up." She assured proudly. "Do you think we're getting closer? To finding the Ruby I mean."

"Good, thank you." Blaine said genuinely, patting Sophie's tail as he followed hopefully. "I don't know. I really hope so, I don't want Bubbles getting hurt with whatever job the sharks are making him do. I just worry about him, 'Ya know? I still worry about Kurt too, he's strong but still delicate to me. When we first met he was actually human." He admitted, explaining how they'd meet every day at shore beside the rocks.

Sophie cooed contently as she listened, swimming beside Blaine with a soft giggle. "Did you know that you loved him immediately?" She asked in a soft voice, circling the merman excitedly.

"Well." Blaine started with a small laugh. "I was caught in a net when he found me so my first thought was mainly, Crap he's gunna kill me so the love wasn't there completely." He said honestly. "But the second I turned and saw those gorgeous blue eyes I knew that I was hooked, not just on the fish hook though.."

"That was very cheesy." Sophie grinned, giggling a little as they swam. "But sweet. You really do love each other, I think it's really cute." She assured. "I'd love to meet your guppy some day, after we find this Ruby of course."

Blaine laughed lightly and leaned over, kissing Kurt's chin as he slept. "Thank you. Of course you can come and see him, though don't be surprised if he wants a ride." He laughed fondly, silencing for a few seconds as he thought of his son, missing him dearly. "Anyway, come on. We're close I can feel it."

Sophie smiled and let Blaine have his few seconds of silence before nodding again. "We are?" She chuckled, spinning around a little. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go get this Ruby!" She grinned, pulling Blaine behind with a squeak for the next few minutes before they both came to a sudden stop.

"Why'd you st-" Blaine started before his eyes widened, looking at the silhouette in front of them. "Oh…"


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine's eyes where focused completely on what had suddenly appeared in front of him, his jaw dropped a little. "Kurt wake up." He whispered, moving Kurt into his arms gently. "Baby, look."

Kurt's head lolled forward sleepily, rubbing his eyes as they soon met his husbands. "Mmm?" He asked in a whisper. "What is it, B?"

Blaine bounced Kurt gently and swam down to the caves entrance, holding his husband close and keeping an eye on Sophie. "Do you think the Ruby could be in there? Maybe we should check, what's the worse that could happen?"

"Well I mean, Hm..we could die Blaine." Sophie said softly, looking back to Blaine before swimming in a little. "But I guess we don't want to not go in and end up missing the Ruby." She added with a nod. "Come on. You coming too sleepy?"

Kurt nodded a little and shuffled out of Blaine's arms, kissing his cheek before swimming inside of the cave. "Blaine's scared of the dark." He told Sophie with a quiet giggle which soon echoed around the cave.

Blaine pouted and swam behind Kurt, holding his hand tightly. "Nuh-uh, I'm not scared just aware of my surroundings.." He said slowly, taking a fish from under the coral. "But we should take him, he has a light on his head so." Blaine smiled, patting the fish's head. "I'm calling him Shiny."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as he watched Blaine, squeezing his hand gently. "You're still a guppy at heart aren't you Blainers?" He cooed, kissing his nose as they swam down further into the cave. "I have a feeling this isn't just going to be a nice swim and then we find the Ruby, Guys."

Sophie nodded her agreement, looking between Blaine and Kurt as she continued to swim. "As long as we find the Ruby, we'll do whatever we have to." She nodded, smiling reassuringly as they swam, soon stopping at the heaps of riches in front of them.

The cave was glistening with many types of riches from Diamonds to Sapphire. Every which way had a different colour, shape or size. The only thing missing was the Ruby..it wasn't in plain sight, maybe not even in the cave by the looks of it.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, looking around as he picked up a golden crown. "Can you see the Ruby anywhere?" He asked softly, kissing Kurt's hand as he swam down to the end of the cave. "I can see everything but."

Kurt shook his head and held Blaine close, stroking his curls slowly. "It's okay baby, I'm sure we'll find it. We've just got to keep positive and not get greedy, taking any of the gold." He whispered, glancing up at Sophie. "Sophie!"

Sophie jumped a little as her name was scowled, her tail flipping behind her with a squeak. "But it's all so pretty!" She grinned, picking up as much as she could carry which soon resulted in the cave beginning to shake and the cave door slowly starting to close. "Blaine! Kurt!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him up with a gasp. "Kurt, Baby Hurry." He said in panic, pulling him out of the cave and spinning around, holding Kurt tightly in his arms as they got out with no more than a second remaining. "Oh—Oh my god."

Kurt panted quickly, hiding his face in Blaine's chest with a small sniffle as his fingers gripped onto his husbands curls. "That was so close." He whispered. "Too clo- Where's Sophie?! Blaine, Where is she? What if– No no.."

"Kurt, Shhh shhh." Blaine soothed, holding Kurt close to his chest and swaying him side to side slowly as he looked around for the dolphin. "Maybe she got out in time? Breathe baby, slow deep breaths. Sophie! Sophie?" He called, slowly beginning to swim around.

Kurt nodded silently and cuddled tighter, taking deep breaths with a sniffle. "And what if she didn't, Blaine? Then what, we just leave?" He whimpered. "She was so sweet and– and so full of energy, innocent an-"

"You really think so?" Sophie grinned, nuzzling against Kurt's cheek as she circled the two mermen. "I think that about you too Kurtie and you too Blainey." She added contently, squeaking as Kurt squeezed her into a hug. "I'm okay!"

Kurt held Sophie tightly and nodded quickly. "I do, I do think all of that. God, I'm so glad you're– you're still here with us." He whispered, his eyes widening at the Ruby Sophie had a hold of. "Wh-where did you find that?"

Sophie handed Kurt the Ruby and smiled contently, circling the two mermen. "It was in the cave! Round the back, I accidentally picked it up with the handful of gold." She told him with a grin, giggling a little as the two began swimming back as fast as they could home.

"Sophie you're amazing!" Blaine called back, pulling the dolphin behind him with a wide grin plastered on his face, kissing Kurt's cheek then taking his hand. "Do we just give them the Ruby or-" he asked quickly, hope filled in his voice knowing they had what they needed.

"I don't know, let's just get back as fast as we can so we can get our little guppy back." Kurt replied in a soft tone, taking a few breaths before swimming again.

* * *

"Times running out, Sir." One of the younger sharks, Josh mumbled as his eyes fell upon Karofsky. "Do you think that they'll make it back in time, I mean there's only twenty four hours.."

"Let's hope not. Maybe if we'll lucky they'll never come back and we can keep the useless little squirt here forever." Karofsky shrugged, taking one bite of the fish platter in front of him. "He's not bad. Cleans up, entertaining, although a cocky little shrimp. Surprised no ones taken a bite out of him yet with that attitude." He added with a smirk, looking around. "Bubbles, here."

Bubbles paddled up beside Karofsky quietly and sniffled, wiping his eyes as he came to a stop. "Y-yes Sir?" He whimpered, holding himself in his arms.

"What's wrong with you, Nervous about your fish fathers return?" Karofsky scoffed, lifting bubbles up and sitting him on the table. "Let's get this straight. Your dad's have probably either got lost forever or got caught and taken to a lab to be experimented on. Either way, they're not coming back."

"Aren't we though? Because if I'm correct, I think we're actually here now Karofsky and have your Ruby." Kurt smirked, looking up to the crowd of sharks and hugging Bubbles close to his chest when he swam over. "Baby. You okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Karofsky frowned at the appearance of the two mermen and Sophie, ordering the sharks to take bubbles back into their grip. "You got it?" He asked lowly, looking over to Kurt. "And I would love to give the guppy back but we've had so much fun, haven't we?"

Bubbles wriggled in the sharks hold and shook his head, his tail slamming down behind him. "No we haven't, I want to go home. Please, please let me go. I want my daddies." He sniffled.

Blaine frowned and moved forward, taking the Ruby. "We've got what you wanted, don't be a knob Karofsky. Give him back to us." He spat, looking up at the shark. "What do you even want?"

Karofky shrugged a little and moved forward, right in front of Blaine's face. "I let him go when I have the Ruby-"

"Take it The-"

"-And another slave. He's been good to us, good kid. I mean he's cocky but I guess that's comes from Kurt. So Blaine, you want your son back, give me the Ruby and a slave I can keep till death." Karofsky smirked, tugging on Blaine's tail with a quirked eyebrow. "So what's it going to be? Your son or go home and don't see him again?"

"I'll be your slave, let their guppy go and I'll do it." Sophie interjected, swimming forward a little. "I swear no funny business, just let him go and I'll stay and do whatever you want until death meets me."

"Sophie, you can't." Kurt whispered, looking up at the dolphin. "What about your family? Your friends, You don't have to do this.."

Sophie shook her head and leaned over, nuzzling into Kurt then Blaine before swimming over to Karofsky. "I'll miss you both. You were my first friends and I'll never forget you or especially this whole adventure." She said with a small smile, turning to Bubbles. "Go find your daddies." She whispered.

Bubbles sniffled and wrapped his arms around Sophie tightly, nodding a little. "T-Thank you, Miss." He whispered back, kissing her nose before swimming over to Kurt and Blaine. "Daddy." He greeted, hugging them both as tight as he could.

"Sophie-" Blaine began, looking up at the dolphin. "We'll miss you too, so much. Thank you, well I can't even begin to say how thankful we are.." He whispered, kissing Bubbles damp curls. "We love you and we will come back and you'll come with us, together."

"Jesus Christ, stop with all this sappy crap." Karofsky mumbled, rolling his eyes and nudging Sophie over to the three. "All of you, just give the Ruby and get out. If I ever see any of you in our territory again, You'll be dead instantly. Got it?"

The four nodded in unison, handing the Ruby over and swimming out of the shark cave and making their way back home. "Sophie, I can't believe you did that for us." Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around her, which soon turned into a group hug with all of them. "You're amazing."

"I told you, you're my first friends and I couldn't imagine what it would be like loosing a child, mine at that. I'm just so glad everyone's safe and out of there." Sophie nodded and nuzzled into the mermen, helping Bubbles onto her back as they swam.

"Just think, all this. The whole thing started when clumsy over here got caught on land in the net." Kurt pointed out, holding Blaine's hand. "Well, I suppose before the sea goes out, you have a sip of the ocean."

"And seaweed!" Bubbles giggled happily, kissing his dad's cheeks. "Love you Daddies but not sharkies."

A/N:- Didn't think this would be the final chapter but :O hope you've all enjoyed the story and I'm already planning out my next ones so please comment any prompt you would like to read.


End file.
